Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for the separate packaging, then mixing, of at least two products. It is often necessary to obtain a mixture of several products at the time of their use, the separate products readily enduring prolonged storage, whereas their mixture rapidly changes. Such a packaging may be used, for example, for the marketing of pharmaceutical, cosmetic or photographic products. The container of the present invention relates to the storage and mixing of products with a poor flow rate, in particular the storage and mixing of several products of which at least one is viscous, as for example, the storage and mixing of a powder with a cream or a paste, or of two creams. By way of example, we may cite dyeing products.